marriagable
by AceTea Wu
Summary: [ChanBaek]Chap 1/Novel REMAKE/"Kenapa aku harus terlihat tidak normal karena aku belum juga menikah maksudku, apa salahnya!"jerit Baekhyun frustasi/"Karena kau punya kantung rahim, darling." jawab Kyungsoo terdengar kalem/"Dan kantung rahim memiliki tanggal kaldaluarsa seperti susu."/GS!All uke/EXO FANFIC/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/


**Title : MARRIAGABLE**

**Penulis Asli : **_**RIRI SARDJONO**_

**Author Pe-remake: Ace**Tea

**Cast : **

**B**aekhyun and Chanyeol as Main Role.

**K**yungsoo, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok as Baekhyun's friend.

**T**aehyung or V Of **BTS** as Baekhyun's 'lil brother.

**J**imin of **BTS** as Chanyeol's 'lil brother.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, family, drama.

**Warning : **GS!for all uke, mature language and mature scene. **DLDR!**

**Rated : T+**

**Note! **Biasanya aku pake kata 'ia' untuk Baekhyun, dan dia untuk chara yg lain, dan yang di cetak miring itu adalah pemikiran baekhyun.

**A/n : **

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sebelum semuanya pada ngehujat aku, pokoknya aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.

Buat kak _**RIRI SARDJONO**_**, **selaku penulis asli buku _**MARRIAGABLE**___yang udah aku remake ini. Tanpa seijin yang punya lagi. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, soalnya aku gak tahu gimana mau nanya ijinnya.

Bukannya _**Copas**___tapi cuma nge _**remake**_. Buku aslinya pake bahasa non baku__alias bahasa gaul. Dan aku remake jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Maaf sekali lagi, ampun deh. #sujudciumkakikakRIRI Kalo mau ngehujat aku, aku cuma pengen belajar nulis di sini kakak.

Sekali lagi aku cuma nge-remake! _**Bukan**_ **PLAGIAT!**

Kalau mau baca novel aslinya mending beli bukunya aja deh. Di toko buku mungkin masih ada.

Kak _**RIRI SARDJONO**____MAAF YA,_

.

**enjoy the story...**

.

Chapter 1 : Oh, Great! Di jodohin?!

**ChanBaek**

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Baekhyun malas, sebelah bahunya menjepit ponsel putih dengan kepala dan bahu, bersamaan dengan meLompat-lompat kecil berusaha memasang celana denim ungu yang kekecilan. "_Oh_, _great,_" gumamnya, "Celananya kekecilan, apa aku tambah gendut ya..."

"Kau pakai celana kekecilan?" Kyungsoo sedikit terdengar tercekat di seberang sana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, ia dapat mendengar suara helaan napas di ujung saluran telepon.

"Baek, jangan katakan padaku kau mengenakan denim ungu kekecilan yang mempertontonkan pinggul berbentukmu dan memperjelas bentuk bokong besarmu itu." Baekhyun cemberut mendengar bagaimana wanita itu menjelaskannya secara detil, Kyungsoo memang calon Ibu yang cerewet. Sekilas ia melirik pantulan di cermin celana yang tadi susah payah ia kenakan kini melekat pas di kakinya. Memperjelas bentuk kaki jenjangnya dari betis hingga bokong.

Meski agak sesak.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Kyung? Aku suka celana ini." ujarnya menarik-narik celana itu, berharap sedikit mulur agar tidak lagi sesak.

"_Darling_, itu ungu."

Alis Baekhyun naik dengan sendirinya, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya karena itu akan membuatmu terkesan bekas?!" Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan ponselnya begitu Kyungsoo memekik tajam. Ia memeriksa apakah telinganya mengalami pendarahan atau tidak ketika mendengar jeritan wanita usia dua enam itu. "Kau itu usia dua delapan, dan _lonely_, Baek. For _God_ _sake_, semua orang tahu itu," Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya jadi menyangkut pautkan usia, "dan kau tidak ingin celana ungu kesukaanmu itu memperjelas semuanya 'kan. Ungu itu _desperate _dan terkesan bekas?!"

Baekhyun menghela napas, mengutuk sedemikian rupa sikap dramatis Kyungsoo. Dan well, "Tidak semua ungu itu _desperate_ dan bekas, buktinya Yixing suka warna ungu." Baekhyun berkelit, tapi biar begitu ia tetap melepaskan celana denim yang tadi susah payah ia kenakan.

"Ya tapi itu beda masalah, kau akan di jodohkan dan sebentar lagi bertemu Prince Charming pilihan Ibumu. Kau harus terlihat baik, dan sopan. Setidaknya tidak menjelaskan bahwa kau perawan tua yang di tinggal menikah mantannya?!"

Sontak Baekhyun serasa tersedak, Kyungsoo mungkin sahabatnya tapi bisa saja akan jadi mangsa utamanya setelah ini. "Lalu aku harus pakai apa?!" tanyanya kesal, berjalan kesana kemari di kamar tanpa mengenakan bawahan. "Daster?!"

Kyungsoo tergelak dan Baekhyun tahu ia benar-benar akan memburu Kyungsoo setelah ini.

Baekhyun dengan kesal melempar ponsel putihnya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu sebentar di saluran telepon. Ia berkeliling dengan tergesa di dalam kamarnya, mencoba mencari celana yang tepat dengan atasan _l__oose_ _t_-_shirt_ lengan panjang abu-abu yang dari tadi ia kenakan. Setelah menemukan _jeans _biruterangyang menurutnya cocok dan juga tidak kekecilan ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Lumayan lah," kata Kyungsoo tepat setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan baju yang kini ia kenakan. "Mungkin kau bisa menambah aksesoris kalung yang waktu itu kita beli di _Myeongdong,_"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tidak perduli Kyungsoo tidak akan melihatnya disana, kemudian memasang kalung berbandul tengkorak perak yang agak besar. Baekhyun pikir Prince Charming itu benar-benar membuatnya repot, belum bertemu saja sudah membuat seisi kamarnya berserakan baju.

"Baek..." Baekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, juga panggilan setengah menjerit Ibunya. "Nyonya Park dan anaknya sedah ada di bawah, sebaiknya kau cepat!"

"Sebentar lagi, Bu." jawabnya setengah membentak setengah kesal, "Aku sedang berusaha memakai _Hanbok _disini_._"

Samar-samar Bekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo yang tergelak tawa di ujung sana.

"Jangan bercanda!" hardik Ny. Byun sebelum si empunya kamar mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh.

"Bercanda? Aku?" semburnya pada Kyungsoo lewat ponsel yang masih terjepit di bahu, "Bukankah Ibuku yang sedang bercanda dengan kehidupanku. _I mean,sticking her nose to her own daughter's married life._" gerutu Baekhyun ketika tangan terampilnya memoles bedak tipis di wajahnya

"Oh, _darling. __You_ _don_'_t_ _even_ _merried_ _yet_."

"_Whatever._" Sewotnya sementara tangannya telah beralih memasang _eyeliner._

"Tapi siapa tahu dia memang jodohmu, Baek." mendengar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berkata membuat Baekhyun membeku sesaat.

_What_ _the_ _hell?! Jodoh?!_

"Memangnya Tuhan pikir aku tidak bisa mencari sendiri jodohku sampai harus lewat Ibuku?" hardiknya kesal, dan Baekhyun merasa tensinya naik sekarang.

"Kau? Byun Baekhyun? Anak arsitek yang tomboy dan cuek? _Hello..._" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengar anak itu tergelak, "ayolah Baek, kau bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan sebuah hubungan lebih dari siklus menstruasiku."

_Holy shit! What did she just said?_

"_Noona..._" saat mengumpat pelan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengar suara Taehyung, adik tercintanya, dari balik pintu. "Kata _mommy _jangan bunuh diri."

_What the fuck?!_

"_It doesn't funny, _Taehyung!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit membuat adiknya tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus terlihat tidak normal karena aku belum juga menikah. Maksudku, apa salahnya?!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

"Karena kau punya kantung rahim, _darling._" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar kalem. "Dan kantung rahim memiliki tanggal kaldaluarsa seperti susu."

"Yeah," sahut Baekhyun sinis, "Sementara sperma sama seperti _wine _yang makin lama makin terasa nikmat tanpa tanggal kaldaluarsa. Itu kan maksudmu."

Di ujung sana Kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menutup saluran telepon secara sepihak. Dan keluar dari kamarnya begitu selesai berdandan dan jeritan Taehyung terdengar lagi.

_Here we go, the real show._

**ChanBaek**

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekali lagi pemuda itu, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, rambutnya hitam pekat potongan pendek, dan mata bundar yang berbingkai kacamata. Pemuda itu mengenakan t-shirt putih di balut jas hitam dan _jeans _biru pudar. Ia duduk manis di sebelah Ibunya sendiri dan Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk duduk paling ujung dari sofa di sebelah Taehyung duduk.

Diam-diam bernapas lega begitu mengetahui anak itu tidak seperti apa yang selama ini Baekhyun bayangkan, bertubuh tambun dengan kepala botak dan gigi emas menggelikan di tambah dasi kupu-kupu yang culun.

_Ew, memikirkannya saja benar-benar membuatku mual._

Baekhyun penasaran apa yang membuat pemuda ini menyetujui keinginan Ibunya untuk di jodohkan sementara ia yakin wanita di dunia ini cukup banyak untuk sekedar pemuda ini dapatkan.

_Well karena jujur saja, pemuda ini cukup menarik._

"Oh, Baekhyun..." Ny. Park tiba-tiba mendekat padanya dan mengecup gemas pipi gembil Baekhyun, seolah Baekhyun adalah bayi. _Hell, ia sudah berusia dua delapan. _Oke, jangan di bahas lagi. "Kau semakin cantik dan menggemaskan ya..."

Baekhyun rasa ia sudah tahu itu, ia memang cantik dari dulu. Itu adalah basa basi yang sangat basi, Nyonya, dan jika saja ia bisa mengatakannya langsung. Tapi ia hanya dapat berusaha tersenyum manis, amat manis. Sampai Baekhyun rasa pipinya akan robek.

"Baek, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol." ujar Ny. Park memperkenalkan putra kebanggaannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha mempertahankan senyum sejuta wattnya, dan menatap anggun saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo, aku Chanyeol."

Di dalam dirinya, Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara baritone yang begitu berat keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dan senyum yang teramat lebar dari Chanyeol serasa membuatnya silau, Baekhyun tidak tahu senyum itu di buat-buat atau tidak.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku," Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu, terkejut mendapati tangan mereka terasa begitu pas, dan tangan besar itu terasa hangat. "Aku baekhyun."

Setelah terburu menarik tangannya, Baekhyun kembali duduk di sofa dan mencoba mempertahankan senyum. Ketika matanya melirik ayahnya di sisi lain sofa, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan beliau.

Ayahnya, sebagaimana dirinya, hanya bisa diam memperhatikan bagaimana Ny. Byun dan Ny. Park yang membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting. Baekhyun tahu mungkin Ayahnya tidak lagi dapat memberikan protes pada istrinya tentang perjodohan ini. Dan tidak bisa lagi membuat Ibunya menjadi pihak yang kalah berdebat.

Mungkin ayahnya lelah berdebat dengan sifat keras kepala Ibunya.

Sebagai catatan, Ayahnya hanya satu-satunya yang sependapat dengannya tentang perjodohan ini, karena Taehyun adalah pihak yang netral, sementara Ibunya makin mendesak dan memaksakan perjodohan ini.

Seperti itu menit-menit berikutnya, hanya terisi dengan percakapan tidak penting antara Ny. Park dan Ibunya dengan Taehyung atau Chanyeol, bahkan dirinya, sesekali mencoba tertawa mendengar lelucon yang sesungguhnya menurut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sama seperti penonton bayaran yang akan tertawa setelah di beri tanda oleh kru.

Baekhyun beruntung percakapan antara Nyonya-nyonya ini tidak benar-benar sampai ke tahap Ny. Park bertanya apakah Baekhyun selaku wanita tulen cukup produktif untuk ditiduri anaknya dan dapat memberinya cucu sebanyak-banyaknya. Baekhyun benar-benar bernapas lega karena semua itu hanya ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Baek, sepertinya Chanyeol harus mencicipi _Chese_ _Cake _istimewa yang kau buat spesial hanya untuknya itu." kata Ny. Byun tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun merasa di jatuhkan dari tebing tinggi tepi pantai. "Lebih baik kau temani dia ke belakang." Ny. Byun tersenyum manis ketika mengatakannya meski Baekhyun malah merasa Ibunya mencoba mengantarkannya ke malaikat kematian.

**ChanBaek**

_What the hell, Chese Cake buatanku?! Kalau itu benar terjadi pasti aku sudah melihat dapur di rumah ini meladak._

Sama seperti pikirannya yang sekarang meledak dan kacau.

Ibunya benar-benar pembohong yang ulung, dan aktris yang buruk.

Tapi mau tak mau, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya seperti peliharaan di belakangnya.

"Ini dia _Chese cake-_nya," Baekhyun menunjuk seperti orang bodoh pada makanan yang ada ditengah meja, "dan ini piringnya, ini sendoknya." ujarnya ketus, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu mengatakannya karena semua itu sudah jelas Chanyeol tahu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh, dan mengangguk-angguk hingga rambut brunette-nya memantul, Baekhyun melihat anak itu mengambil piring dan memotong bagiannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendecih atas kebodohan anak itu, ia berlalu begitu saja menuju teras belakang dekat pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dapur ia menoleh dan berkata, "Dan untuk kau tahu, _Chese cake _itu bukan buatanku. Kalau benar itu buatanku, mungkin akan ada racun di situ." katanya ketus sembari mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berjalan keluar.

Ia duduk di kursi belakang dekat kolam renang yang luas. Menikmati sinar mentari yang menerpa kulit opalitnya. Keheningan dan kesegaran asri di pekarangan membuatnya terkantuk. Baekhyun memejamkan nyaris tertidur mata ketika telinganya mendengar suara di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol telah duduk di kursi sampingnya ketika ia menoleh, membawa sepiring potongan _Chese cake _di tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu itu buatan Ibuku kenapa kau tetap memakannya?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal ini bukan buatanmu, kok." ujar Chanyeol santai, dengan mulut penuh makanan dan mulut yang belepotan krim. Baekhyun pikir pemuda ini begitu bodoh seperti anak kecil. Sekali lagi Ia mendecih akan kebodohan anak ini. "Tapi aku lapar, Ibu tidak membiarkanku sarapan tadi pagi." tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, dan ia menyilang kaki. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?" katanya mengalih perhatian, sengaja tidak melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah dengan ceroboh seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Chanyeol malah balas bertanya dengan teramat tenang yang membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau." tukas Baekhyun jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" Baekhyun membeku mendengarnya, "maksudku, kau bisa saja kan kabur atau semacamnya. Atau kau bisa menolak permintaan Ibumu sejak awal."

Semua itu membuatnya terdiam, seolah ia tengah tetimpa gedung lima belas lantai.

_Benar_ _juga,_ _apa_ _yang_ _membuatku menerima perjodohan ini?_

Mungkin karena surga ada di telapak kaki Ibu, dan karena sokongan dari ayahnya sudah melemah. Ayahnya bahkan takluk dengan istrinya. Apalagi Baekhyun yang hanya seorang anak. Ia tidak punya kuasa penuh melawan Ibunya dan segala ultimatum wanita itu.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol, menatap pemuda dengan telinga lebar itu,"Sebaiknya kita buat rencana menggagalkan pernikahan cara kuno ini." ujarnya mantap. Menatap tepat ke manik mata bundar Chanyeol. Dan ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari mata bening itu.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri malah merasa takjub dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Whoa, aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar berpikir sejauh itu." Baekhyun cemberut melihat Chanyeol menggeleng dramatis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tengah meletakkan piring kosong di tangannya ke meja di antara mereka. "Ya maksudku, kenapa harus di gagalkan," ujarnya kalem, "Kita kan bisa menjalaninya dulu."

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" ujar Baekhyun mencemooh.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan, sebelum menjawab, "Memangnya aku mau?" membuat Baekhyun melotot, dan ingin mendorong bocah tinggi itu ke kolam dan menenggelamkannya. Tapi apa daya Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, tidak berkata apapun.

"Apa aku boleh merokok disini?" Baekhyun mengerut alis, melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari katung kemejanya, untuk kemudian membakarnya, dan menyelipkan batang nikotin itu ke belah bibirnya.

_Astaga! Aku bahkan belum mempersilahkannya._

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganga, melihat Chanyeol yang ia pikir memiliki karakter seperti anak hilang yang lugu, begitu bodoh dan polos, dan ia tidak menyangka anak ini perokok juga.

_Don't judge the book by the cover, my man!_

Sepertinya satu poin lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk mempertimbangkan anak ini sebagai calon suaminya.

**ChanBaek**

"Oh, _sweetheart, _tapi kau benar-benar butuh perjodohan ini. Jangan mengelak." ucapan Luhan makin membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja _Coffee shop _milik Minseok. "umurmu dua delapan, dan dua tahun lagi tiga puluh. Kau mau apa dengan semua itu."

"Ya, _s__o what?!_" Baekhyun yang punya masalah tapi Minseok yang ikut meradang, mungkin karena ini menyangkut usia, dan Minseok dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan _single. _Baekhyun pikir Minseok memang sensitif soal usia.

"_C__alm down, _Baozi." Luhan terkekeh di kursinya. Hari itu Baekhyun kira membagi masalah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya—yang ironisnya hanya terdiri dari Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing—akan membuat beban masalahnyanya berkurang, tapi bukannya mendapat solusi, sepertinya Luhan malah makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Pertama, perempuan makin tua dan pilihan hidup mereka makin sedikit," kata Luhan membuat Minseok nyaris meradang meski di tahan oleh Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga seumuran Minseok, dia tomboy dan memiliki potongan rambut pendek seperti anak laki-laki. Sekali lihat mungkin orang akan berpikir Luhan adalah pria namun siapa sangka anak itu juga memiliki buah dada yang Baekhyun yakini lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Dan, soal orientasi seksualnya, Baekhyun masih meragukan itu. Sampai sekarang masih misteri apakah Luhan menyukai pria atau wanita. Meski anak itu sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Dan lagi, pria itu malas mencari istri di usia penghujung dua puluh." Baekhyun menggeram mendengarnya, ingin mencakar wajah Luhan saat itu juga

"Tapi di Korea, teori seperti itu tidak berlaku, _Baby bambi._" kata Minseok penuh sarkastik. "Banyak juga artis-artis _Hallyu _yang menikah di usia tiga puluh keatas."

"Tapi kita bukan artis _Hallyu, _Baozi. Dan kita juga punya rahim yang akan mengalami menopause jika tidak di buahi selama sepuluh tahun kedepan." ujar Luhan, dan tidak membuat Minseok dan Baekhyun yang memang _single _untuk tenang. Malah merasa ingin membakar Luhan.

"Kita?" Baekhyun dan yang lain menoleh kearah Yixing begitu gadis China itu menyeletuk, "Memangnya Luhan itu wanita tulen? Aku tidak yakin _deh_." katanya polos dan Baekhyun benar-benar meledak tawa bersama Minseok dan Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan benar-benar cemberut. Memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Enak saja, aku wanita tulen tau. Kau mau bukti." Luhan berdiri dari kursi dan hendak membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, saat yang lain tiba-tiba membulatkan mata dan segera melarangnya. Menggeleng cepat dan menyuruh anak tomboy itu segera duduk, dan mereka terpaksa mengatakan 'akupercaya, akupercaya' berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya jika saja tidak melihat mereka dimana, dan tidak ingin mempermalukan diri, Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat Luhan melepas pakaiannya untuk bukti.

Mereka mengangguk, ketika Luhan kembali duduk tengan di kursi sembari tersenyum menyeringai, dia berkata. "Secara logika juga, pria akan lebih memilih wanita yang lebih muda. Iya 'kan?"

"_Excuse me?!" _Kyungsoo menyela, sama tak terimanya seperti Minseok dan Baekhyun, "kau juga usia tiga puluh, tolong berkaca dulu, Nona." Kyungsoo menekan kata Nona, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"_Excuse yourself, sweetheart. _" Luhan mencemooh, "Tapi itu kenyataannya, dan _hello,_ aku sudah punya tunangan." katanya menunjukkan lingkaran cincin berwarna hitam di jari manisnya. Meskipun kesal, Baekhyun memang harus mengakui kekalahannya pada Luhan, si gadis tomboy bahkan bisa mendapatkan tunangan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari duduknya ketika seseorang memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun melihat Luhan menghampiri seorang pria yang baru masuk _Cofee shop, _mereka tampak mengobrol dan sesekali terkekeh. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan tidak tahu siapa pria itu. Mungkin saja selingkuhan Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya Luhan straight, kupikir dia itu lesbi atau semacamnya." celetuk Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun menyesap secangkir Frapucino hangat. Ia mengerut alis, meski diam-diam membenarkan hal itu, kemudian mendengar Kyungsoo kembali bicara, "dia bahkan tidak pernah membawa tunangannya di hadapan kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Minseok—Minseok memang pemilik _Coffee shop _tapi ia selalu malas untuk bekerja di kantornya di lantai atas—, tapi sepertinya Yixing tidak sependapat.

Dengan wajah polos, dia menunjuk pria yang tengah berbicara dengan Luhan, "Mungkin pria itu tunangannya."

Baekhyun melihat Minseok menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, Luhan pernah berkata padaku kalau tunangannya memiliki wajah datar dan rambutnya pirang." Minseok menoleh pada pemuda yang di bicarakan, "Bukan pria yang punya wajah malaikat dan rambut brunette."

Baekhyun dan yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun mencatat ciri-ciri itu di benaknya.

"Wajahnya terlihat lebih tua," kata Baekhyun menelaah pria itu sebelum memandangi sahabatnya satu persatu, "Mungkin saja itu _sugar_ _daddy_-nya, Luhan." lanjutnya asal.

Membuat yang lain tertawa, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari ucapannya tapi ia tidak perduli dan kembali menyesap minumannya.

Luhan kembali dengan wajah cerahnya, dan mata rusa anak itu berkilau-kilau. Baekhyun jadi yakin pria itu _sugar daddy-n_ya Luhan, dan dia mendapat banyak uang dari pria itu.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" katanya begitu ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan bertanya siapa pemuda itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun merasa silau dengan senyum itu. "Leeteuk-_oppa? _Dia psikolog ku."

"_Oppa?_" kata Kyungsoo, terkekeh mendengar sufiks itu jadi terasa aneh di mulut Luhan, "kau punya psikolog?"

"Kenapa?" kelit Luhan, seolah itu adalah hal ternormal di dunia ini. "kau tidak tahu punya seorang psikolog itu sudah seperti trend di dunia orang berada. Bahkan Leeteuk-_oppa _sendiri punya psikolog pribadi."

"Ya ampun, _baby bambi,_ kau percaya dengan psikolog yang punya psikolog?" tanya Minseok tertular virus polos Yixing.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo spontan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Luhan hanya manyun dan diam-diam menyesap minumannya karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Tapi, Baek." ucapan Yixing membuat tawa mereka terhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Bagimana kalau Chanyeol itu benar-benar _Mr_. _Right_ yang selama ini kau cari." Baekhyun tahu Yixing hanya mengalih pembicaraan ke masalah pokok yang sebenarnya.

Minseok menatapnya tak percaya, "Yixing _honey_, pada kenyataannya kau tidak dapat menyatukan kata _Mr. _dan_ Right, _pria jaman sekarang tidak pernah dapat di percaya." kata Minseok setengah menggerutu.

"Benar, aku setuju." kata Baekhyun di benarkan oleh yang lain. Tapi Luhan hanya diam, mungkin masih kesal.

Yixing terdengar mendecak kesal, "Kau tidak bisa berkelit, dan membohongi hati kecil kalian. Aku tahu dalam diri kalian juga akan mencari-cari _Mr. Right _yang aku bicarakan disini."

Baekhyun mungkin bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya, tapi tidak jika sudah menyangkut hati kecil.

_Tapi, benarkah itu?_

"Tapi _right _yang bagaimana maksudmu, Xing." tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Yixing terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, "Ya..begitulah. _Mr. Right, _pria yang tepat untuk kita, pria sempurna yang tahu kita luar dalam, dan selalu mengerti kita. Ada di saat kita butuh, dan tidak pernah cerewet pada apa yang kita lakukan. Menjadi sandaran kita saat kita jatuh tanpa berharap balasan apapun._"_

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataannya, mungkin terkadang Yixing itu polos dan lugu, tapi terkadang anak itu juga ada benarnya.

"Tapi _darling, _meski pun seluruh wanita di jagat ini menginginkan yang kurang lebih seperti itu," sela Luhan, mungkin memulai teori barunya soal percintaan, Baekhyun menebak. "untuk kau tahu, mungkin kau hanya akan menemukan orang seperti itu di atas awan—"

"—karena di bawah sini, _nobody perfect._"

**ChanBaek**

Baekhyun merenung di kamarnya, mencari-cari arti _Mr_. _Right _sendiri. Dan akankah itu akan meruntun pada Chanyeol? Sementara ia yakin Chanyeol tidaklah sebaik itu, mungkin benar _nobody perfect _di dunia ini. Chanyeol yang mungkin jika di hadapannya dan orang tuanya akan menjadi orang baik-baik.

Tapi siapa tahu, dalam diri Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya seperti apa.

Orang yang di jodohkan dengannya itu belum tentu baik, belum tentu mau menerima kekurangannya. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri hanya dapat mengira-ngira seperti apa Chanyeol itu, sampai perjodohan ini benar-benar berjalan.

Tapi di sisi lain hatinya, Baekhyun tidak ingin perjodohan ini berlanjut.

Ponselnya berdering berisik ketika ia hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ia tersentak dan mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan benda persegi itu di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas kalkir desain bangunan yang berantakan.

Benda itu makin berdering membuatnya kelimpungan mencari-cari, ia bernapas lega ketika menemukannya dan segera mendapati ada seseorang menelponnya di layar.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak tahu suara siapa ini. Alisnya bertaut. "Iya, siapa ini."

"Ini aku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya, merasa terkejut bagaimana anak itu dapat menghubunginya. Padahal seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?" tanyanya terheran.

"Oh, tadi aku menelpon ke rumahmu. Dan Ny. Byun yang memberikan nomor ponselmu tadi." jelasnya. "Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa," katanya ketus, "lalu mungkin selanjutnya kau bisa saja melamarku." lanjut Baekhyun dengan sarkastik.

Baekhyun mendengar tawa berat Chanyeol di seberang sana. "Kau berlebihan, Baek."

"Yeah," kata Baekhyun memutar mata, "_Whatever._"

"Besok Jimin ulang tahun, aku mengundangmu di sana. Maukah _Princess_ menerimanya." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air hangat untuk mengisi bak mandi.

"Jangan panggil aku _Princess, _dan siapa pula itu Jimin?"

"Adikku," Chanyeol terdengar terkekeh di seberang sana.

"_See, _ini acara keluarga!" semburnya ketika tangan-tangan terampil Baekhyun mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, sebelum benar-benar mencelupkan diri di dalam bak yang terisi oleh setengah air hangat. "Kita memang di jodohkan." ujar Baekhyun pasrah. Ia menghela napas, mencoba menghirup aroma terapi yang beberapa saat lalu ia teteskan di dalam air untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Ya lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah itu hal terlumrah yang pernah dia dengar, sementara bagi Baekhyun ini seperti bencana melebihi Siti Nurbaya yang di jual ke Datuk Maringgi.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan, "Bagaimanapun, kita harus menggagalkan rencana perjodohan sialan itu." katanya kesal.

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku bahkan belum benar-benar mengenalmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya mengawang menatap langit-langit kamar mandi, kesunyian merambat setelah ia secara sepihak mematikan saluran ponsel. Meletakan ponselnya secara perlahan di sisi lain bak mandi yang kering.

Ia jadi berpikir, menerka-nerka arti dari semua ini, arti dari perkataan terakhir Chanyeol.

_Apa maksudnya itu?_

**ChanBaek**

To Be Continued...

Finished at : **18**-**07**-**2014**

**23:00**

Pontianak, KalBar.

And this real story belong to Kak **RIRI SARDJONO**

.

.

**A/****n : **

Aku masih kesel sama berita Baek, dan sekarang bertebaran shipper non-ChanBaek. Anggep aja buat melestarikan Baekyeol / Chanbaek, couple. Hihihi.

Dan aku masih percaya si Bacon sama that b*tch Ta*y*on, itu cuma skandal buatan. Dan bentar lagi mereka putus. Amin.

Aku tekanin sekali lagi, penulis aslinya kak **RIRI SARDJONO**

Aku cuma nge-remake.

So,** mind **to **review?**

**ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**FOREVER**


End file.
